The First Night Back
by NephewSnixx
Summary: Frozen AU Oneshot. Anna has come home from college, few things change, but mostly stays the same. Paring: Elsanna Rated: T Warning: Lesbian Acts, Incest, Slight Angst.


Anna had just gotten off the train from New York, taking in the Chicago scent that she wasn't completely familiar with, after all it has been 6 years since Anna was last in her home city of Chicago. It was almost as if she never left, not much changed for her and that's how she liked it. She pulled on her suitcase over towards a payphone stall, because Anna's cell phone died she needed a way to get a hold of her sister. Once she put in a few coins she dialed the number, it rings.. And rings... But no answer. She did get the machine at the very least. "Yo, Els it's your sister. I'm at the train station, the one closest to our old family home. Come pick me up as soon as you get this message please?" she requested before hanging up. She leaned against the wall beside the payphone, releasing a loud sigh as she slid down to sit on her suitcase "Well this sucks.." she mumbled to her self while reaching into her bag, feeling around for something.

Someone approached Anna, smirking down at the young ginger woman. "Well this won't do," she said with a giggle "my little sister slumping here and not hugging me like she should?" the person continued with another giggle.

Anna looked up and jumped at her big sister, wrapping her arms around Elsa as tight as she could. "Oh my god Els!" she exclaimed in a cheery tone of voice. "I missed you so much!" she continued as she looked into her big sisters eyes.

Elsa rolled her eyes "I missed you too Anna," she said while walking towards Anna's suitcase, lifting the handle "you wouldn't believe how hard it was, not having you around and all.." she admitted as she began walking towards the entrance of the train station. Anna following suit.

"That's what happens when you go to college for game design." Anna pointed out with a giggle in her voice. "How have you been?" she asked as they were walking.

"I have been fine. Bored, but fine." Elsa explained with a hint of nervousness. "I have been working on my novel. Remember that comic that we drew as kids?" she asked. "I decided to base it off that, and I am already on the first draft." Elsa smiled at Anna.

The continued their chit chat as they make it to the car, Elsa putting Anna's things in the trunk. Both women were rather excited to be around one another again, it was an endearing emotion that they had.

After half an hour they make it to Elsa's home, it's located in a nice cul-de-sac area, for the most part it's a peaceful neighborhood where not much really goes on. It's a big benefit to Elsa in a sense, she was so used to Anna being rather reckless at times especially when they were kids. The girls eventually got situated inside the house, Anna taking in this atmosphere she is currently in.

Elsa observed her sister, softly chuckling at how curious Anna looked "You see anything that's unusual?" the older sister asked while walking over towards Anna. "Let me show you to your room.." she requested as her hands gently grazed Anna's shoulders.

Anna looked up at Elsa and smiled at her "Sorry, just not used to being home.. Or at least here, since we lived elsewhere before I left for college." she lightly bit her lip, turning around to hug Elsa once more "I just miss being around you Els.." Anna quietly confessed as she nuzzled Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at Anna's adorableness, she grab hold of Anna's hands and pulled her towards her room "Come, check your room out." she playfully demanded. Elsa continuing to take Anna towards a door. "Close your eyes."

Anna smiled a bit then closed her eyes.

Elsa opened the door, then walked inside, pulling Anna with her. "Okay, now open your eyes."

"Elsa I don't know why you're making.." Anna spoke as she opened her eyes to this room, amazed at the wallpaper, the bed set, everything in the room was a winter-like theme. Winter was always Anna's favorite time of the year, ironically more so than Elsa's. "E-Elsa.. I don't.. I'm honestly speechless." Anna gushed a bit as she walked to her bed, looking closely at the design of the blanket. "It's perfect."

A smile creased on the face of Elsa "Only for the best, Ann." she said before leaving the room.

Anna continued to look around, she noticed a shelf not far from her bed, she walked to it to observe the objects on each shelf. A picture.. A picture was the thing that stood out for Anna.. It was of her and Elsa with their parents, just one week before their death.. Anna bit her lower lip as she frowned, remembering the last things she said to her parents before they left.

"_Honey.. We don't mind your lifestyle, we support it wholeheartedly." Anna's mom spoke in a soft, kind voice._

"_But when you allow yourself to be that exposed to another woman that you barely knew longer than a day, that's when we interfere and tell you it's wrong." the father crossed his arms feeling a bit ashamed of what his daughter had done._

"_Dad! Stop acting like I am a kid, I'm 18 and I am happily with the woman I love." Anna spoke out wrapping one arm around the other woman._

"_I-I think maybe your dad is right, I was just expecting a casual date, not really anything more." she spoke out._

_Anna's dad unhooked her arm "I am so sorry young lady, this isn't the best of time for a get together." he looked towards the young woman with a regret filled smile "Maybe some other time."_

_The woman left._

_Anna yanked her arm away from her dad's "Well thanks, just thanks for potentially ruining my shot at true love." she yelled as she crossed her arms._

_Both her parents shook their heads. "Anna, honey.. You don't know for sure if you loved her or not. Have you been with another woman prior?" asked the mom._

_Anna gave her parents an evil glare "Yes. Now please, leave me alone." she sighed as she laid on her bed, pulling a pair of headphones on her head._

"_Honey.. You'll one day see that we're just looking out for you.."_

"_Whatever.."_

Anna sighed and placed the picture face-down, then walked to her bed, followed by laying down on it. Contemplating the fact her last words to her parents were out of anger, not love. A couple tears went down her cheek.

Elsa was sitting on her recliner reading a book, enjoying the silence that filled the house, but she was also worried. She's so used to Anna doing something weird. But Elsa needed to realize that Anna isn't a kid anymore, she isn't a careless spirit anymore. Maybe this was a good thing, maybe this was-

_**-Ding!-**_

The door bell rang, Elsa got up, placed her book down, then walked over towards the door, curious as to who it could be, in this weather and this time of day. She opened the door and there she saw the toothy grin of the young Olaf.

"Hi Elsa!" he exclaimed before wrapping his arms around her legs gently, looking up at the exhausted blonde. "You look tired, did you sleep well last night?"

Elsa smiled a bit "I had a normal amount of sleep Olaf, how have you been?" she patted his head before allowing him inside.

"I have been okay, just a bit.. Discombobulated.. That's a word right?" asked the curious white haired man as he approached the living room. "Have you ever experimented with love?" Olaf asked in a calm tone of voice.

Elsa blushed, partially because she's been in love before, but she's never acted out on love before. "Well, I know what it's like to have an unrequited love.. If that's what you're asking." she explained as she sat down on her recliner, biting her lower lip at the sheer thought of the first love she really had.

"I am dealing with that right now.." confessed Olaf as he gently pushed his index fingers together. "I don't think this person would really notice me because I am too short.. And I love warm hugs, and I also find various things way too cute." he continued to express whilst frowning. "How do I go about that Elsa?"

Elsa leaned forward, resting her elbow on her lap, and her head upon her palm. "Well," she gulped a bit, unsure about how she could possibly answer this question "You could just tell this person everything you told me. Your feelings for them, and your insecurities that makes you nervous." she sat back against her chair and smiled at Olaf "It's a shot in the dark, but a shot nonetheless right? So who is this lucky person?"

Olaf's face lit up a lot, he gulped rather loudly but gathered up enough courage to say "S-Sven."

"Sven?!" Elsa exclaimed before covering her mouth. She looked down the hall to make sure Anna wasn't alarmed, her eyes slowly adverting back to Olaf. "Don't get me wrong Olaf, Sven is cute and all, but I don't think he likes guys." she calmly pointed out.

Olaf frowned at that thought "Well at least I can be open about them with you, right?" he gave Elsa a smile then quickly hugged her before walking towards the door. "I will see you later Elsa, I need to think bout things." he waved as he left the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Olaf and Sven huh? They'd be cute together that's for sure."

Nightfall graced it's presence upon Chicago, Elsa had made dinner for her and Anna. Since it was Anna's first night back, Elsa took the time to make one of Anna's favorite dishes. Anna was working on some design, she figured it was a good way to kill time. All Anna really did at school was focus on work, wasn't one for having a whole lot of fun.. At least not anymore.

"Anna!" Elsa called out from the kitchen. She waited for her sister for a few moments. "I made your favorite!"

Anna slowly walked out of her room, her hair was tied in a ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of glasses which took Elsa by surprise. Anna walked to the table and smiled over at Elsa "So what did you make me?" she asked in a happy tone of voice.

Elsa was nearly distracted by how Anna looked _"Wow.. She looks.. Wow!"_ the older sister turned towards the counter, grabbing two plates. "I made us Chicken Tikka Masala, you loved it when mom and dad made it." she expressed as she walked towards Anna, placing one plate in front of her on the table. "I hope you like how I made it, it's my first attempt."

The gingered haired woman gave her big sister a look of shock "This looks great though, are you sure this is your first crack at it?" Anna asked with a soft chuckle. She then dug her fork into the piece of chicken, cutting it in the process, then she dipped it in the rice, then took her bite. She looked at Elsa for the few moments, savoring the various bursts of flavor that she could taste. "Okay.. There is no frick-fracking way that you did **THIS** good on your first try!" she exclaimed happily.

Elsa smirked at Anna's excitement as she sat down on the chair next to her little sister "I am glad you like it. I want to make sure your first night back is the best." Elsa spoke before taking a bite from her plate. "Ya know," she gulped "I can see why this is your favorite, it's delicious!" Elsa continued to eat the food.

They kept eating and making small chatter about what went on in their lives while Anna was in college. Elsa went on about how she became a professional model for acceptance advertisements and magazines, she also made sure to talk about how she has helped touch the lives of kids even outside of Chicago. Anna felt proud about her sister, and really liked that Elsa has helped out a lot, but she wasn't ready for the question that Elsa had asked.

"So, what did you do in college? We haven't talked much while you were there so I figured it was something big." Elsa oblivious to Anna's feelings for those few seconds of her question and explanation.

Anna stood up and looked at the floor "You know," she softly spoke as she moved away from the table "I think I am going to take my rest now. Good night Els.." Anna walked out of the room with a frown on her face.

Clock struck 10pm and Elsa was making a pot of tea, she would make tea every night before going to bed and would drink it throughout the day when she is busy. At the very least she would have extra tea in case she needed some or if she invited a guest over. The older sister decided to make a cup of tea for Anna as a form of an apology, even though Elsa had no clue what she did wrong, she'd rather be sorry and not know, than know and not be sorry.

**Knock, knock.**

"Anna, I made you some tea." Elsa announced, but as she expected, Anna did not answer. "Ann.. I want to make this up to you." she furrowed her eyebrows worryingly. "I'm sorry for whatever it is I did." Elsa rested her head against the door listening in to what Anna was doing.

"_It is always nice to see you, said the man behind the counter._" Anna was singing a song her and Elsa grew up with. The way Anna sang it was soothing to Elsa's ears. More soothing than than the original artist.

Elsa slowly opened the door to get a better hearing of her little sister's singing, she moved closer, and closer to Anna whom was sitting at her desk working on something different that Elsa could not place a finger on. She set Anna's cup beside the keyboard, and decided to take an opportunity to get a better look at what Anna was doing. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's shoulder which scared the young ginger woman for a quick second. "Ann, what are you working on here?" Elsa asked.

Anna was looking over at her big sister with what seemed like a blush the size of New York. "I uh.." she gulped and blushed more "Well.. When I went to college I studied game design, and one of the projects I had to work on was motion capture. I was in a little mo-cap group, we had one person to set up the hardware, one person to wear the suit, one person to use the software to get the data, and one person to do the CGI work. You can guess what I had to do by how good the face looks." Anna explained calmly.

"Is.. Is that me?" Elsa asked while pointing at the model on the screen.

"Well.. The data is from my project but everything else is indeed you." Anna answered as she looked back at the screen. "Right now it looks all polygonic like a PlayStation or a Nintendo 64. Basic 90's stuff that no one really uses anymore. But I have multiple models so I can change this to let's say something you'd see in Toy Story." she continued before clicking a different setting on the program she was using. Changing the model on the screen, it now looking more formed, less pointy around the jawline. "I went back in time for this but Pixar didn't do a whole lot of changing, at least from my eye between Toy Stories 1 and 2. But if I want to make it modern, like today's gaming standards.." she explained her opinion as she hit a few keys on her keyboard, then clicked on a few prompts on the screen. The model now looking different, almost life like.

"Oh my.. That is.. Words." Elsa giggled softly "I can't speak words right now. It's just.." she tried to come up with something but adorably failed. "It's perfect.." Elsa calmly spoke, struggling to contain her excitement.

"It's not perfect by any means Els." Anna bit her lower lip nervously.

Elsa chuckled and looked at Anna with her crystal blue eyes sparkling from the light of the screen "In what way is it not perfect?"

"Because.. It's not real.. It will only lack in comparison to the actual person.. So if you think that's perfect, that shows how much better you are in my eyes." Anna looked off to the side with a mixture of regret and shock in her eyes. She's never been that open with anyone really, not even the woman she had tried to rush with at age 18. But the regret was, the woman she confessed this to just so happened to be Elsa, and to her knowledge the kind of love she wants from Elsa is taboo.

Elsa frowned a slight amount, mainly due to the fact that it took Anna moving back to get such a nice compliment, that was also an act of something real in her eyes. "_I can't harbor these feelings for Anna.. I just can't! But.. Maybe.. Pah! I don't care for what's right or wrong, I just want to kiss her!_" Elsa turned Anna around in her computer chair, then tilted her head to push into a deep kiss.

Anna's face, flushed from this action that Elsa had done. What was she to do? Should she push Elsa away? Should she just let Elsa do the kissing? Anna slowly loosing any care that she had for logic just for this moment, she draped her arms over Elsa's shoulders and returned the ever so deep, but soft kiss that started from her big sister.

Elsa was the first to hesitantly break the kiss so she could breathe, and observe the facial reaction of Anna. Anna was phased, it was rather apparent as to how phased she was. But what was even more oblivious to Elsa was how much Anna wanted this kiss, as wrong as it was, Elsa was the first female that Anna ever loved on a romantic level. Two different energies, different shades of love and lust transfusing with just one silent stare down . Even if there was music playing in the background, it didn't reach their range of hearing for those moments. Anna raised towards Elsa to kiss her even more.

"_There's no turning back is there? We're sisters.."_

"_Anna.. Why would we want to turn back? I have no regrets for what just happened.."_

"_I don't either.. But what if things don't turn out right?"_

"_Well I guess we will have to make things right."_

* * *

**A/N:** I have this up on deviantART but I kinda realized not everyone has a DA account so it's on here too, but I think I am going to stick with that formula for future fiction. Upload onto DA, wait a few days, then upload it here. Nothing against those who prefer FF, hell I still love it. But people on here CAN be mean, and I know my writing blows.. But anyways, feedback would be nice.


End file.
